madeup_marvelfandomcom-20200215-history
Inhuman
The Inhumans (Inhomo supremis) are a race of altered human beings who were the result of experiments on ancient humans by the extraterrestrial race, the Kree, embedding into their genetic code the potential to transform and acquire superhuman abilities through a process known as Terrigenesis. History (Earth) Origin Centuries ago, an extraterrestrial race known as the Kree waged a long war with high casualties. In need of more soldiers, one vicious faction among the Kree decided to genetically modify the DNA of other intelligent creatures across various planets, intending to create a warrior/slave caste that they could use to help win the prolonged war. The Kree eventually came to Earth, where they created their own installation and began experimenting on groups of humans, using their blood, changing the genetic make up of humans, giving them the latent potential to develop superhuman abilities. Before the experiment could be completed, another faction of the Kree came to Earth to shut down the project. The Kree eventually left Earth, believing their experiment was unsuccessful. However, the altered genes of the human test subjects were passed on through generations of their descendants. The Kree also left behind the numerous Terrigen Crystals, contained inside devices called the Diviners, which could be used to activate the dormant genetic modifications. The One to Rule When the ruling Kree hierarchy discovered the existence of the Inhumans, they feared their power and conceived the Monolith as a means of wiping them out by transporting them across space to a planet known as Maveth. One day, an Inhuman named Alveus was created by the Kree Reapers to lead their army of Inhumans, but instead he led them into a rebellion against their creators and eventually banished them from Earth, never to return. The other Inhumans became so afraid of Alveus' powers that they worked with humans to banish him to Maveth. The Inhuman's followers, believing him to be destined to rule the world, formed a secret society with the sole purpose of bringing their true leader back to Earth. Over the centuries, the society grew and evolved, taking many different shapes and being called by many different names, until it became known as Hydra. Eventually, the society came into the possession of the Monolith, but never managed to bring their leader back to Earth despite numerous attempts at it. Relocation to the Moon A certain advanced Inhuman society decided to leave Earth and relocate to the Moon, founding the city of Attilan. Living in the Shadows Modern society forced all the Inhumans still on Earth to live among the general population, whether it was trying to live normal lives or living in hiding. Knowing the dangers that could accompany a reveal of their powers, they made sure to hide themselves and remain unknown to the outside world. However, occasionally the Inhuman's powers were revealed, with mostly disastrous results. As a result of these instances, the settlement Afterlife was formed, separated from the outside world. Within this settlement were the powered Inhumans, while those not having undergone Terrigenesis could either live in the settlement or stay in the normal world. War against the Inhumans When Raina Villanova discussed a vision she had recently had, Gordon Bellamy soon realized she had seen a vision of the Monolith, a weapon believed to have been designed by the Kree in order to destroy the Inhumans. Both Gordon and Raina teleported to the Iliad in order to locate the Monolith, briefly being discovered by Lance Hunter as they explored the ship searching for the weapon. Eventually, they found the Monolith before they were cornered by Melinda May and Bobbi Morse, force them both to quickly escape back to Afterlife. The issue of the Monolith caused a rif between Jiaying and Raina, with Raina soon attempting to cause a mutiny with Gordon's help, however Gordon betrayed her and warned Jiaying, leading to Raina being locked up in her room by the Inhumans. S.H.I.E.L.D. meanwhile decided to set up a peace treaty between themselves and the Inhumans. The organization also decided that it wanted to place the population on the Index. Using the quantum entanglement theory of a Hydra scientist, Anne Weaver was able to find Afterlife and S.H.I.E.L.D. sent a convoy to meet with Jiaying and discuss the peace treaty. As the meeting began, Robert Gonzales was chosen to be the spokesman since Phil Coulson was deemed to close to Daisy Johnson and Kree technology to be objective. As a peace offering, Jiaying turned over Calvin Zabo to S.H.I.E.L.D. to pay for his many crimes. However, the meeting did not result in a peace treat due to Gonzales inadvertently offending Jiaying with his poorly chosen comment about Daniel Whitehall and their mutual scars. An angered Jaiying used an artificial Terrigen Crystal to petrify Gonzales and used his gun to shoot herself in the shoulder. Bleeding heavily, Jiaying exited the meeting, claiming that Gonzales had tried to assassinate her before declaring war against S.H.I.E.L.D. as a direct result. As Jemma Simmons, Daisy, Gordon, and Lincoln Campbell all ran to her side, Jiaying claimed that Gonzales had just threatened to kill all Inhumans before shooting her. Jiaying ordered Gordon to deal with S.H.I.E.L.D., and he then attacked a Quinjet, taking one agent prisoner and killing another. Gordon's companion flew the Quinjet to the building of Jiaying's and Gonzales' meeting and fired at it, covering Jiaying's actions and making it seem as if S.H.I.E.L.D. had fired on Afterlife. During the war, Jiaying ordered her men to load all of the Terrigen Crystals onto a Quinjet ready to make their escape and complete their plan to release the Terrigen upon the world, killing all humans who did not possess latent Inhuman genes. However, Daisy confronted Jiaying. Failing to convince Daisy of her motives, Jiaying then attempted to kill Daisy, showing no remorse for her own actions. To Jiaying's horror, Daisy used a shockwave to blast the Quinjet into the ocean, taking the Terrigen Crystals with it. Her plant in ruins, Jiaying tried to kill Daisy again, only to be stopped by Calvin, who broke the two women apart and killed Jiaying by snapping her spine. With the threat of Jiaying now over, S.H.I.E.L.D. wiped Calvin's mind using Project T.A.H.I.T.I. before Coulson told Daisy that they would be putting together a team of Inhuman soldiers known as the Secret Warriors which would be led by her. Inhuman Outbreak In the aftermath of Jiaying's defeat, S.H.I.E.L.D. took possession and control of the Afterlife and gained a better understanding of the history and biology of Inhumans. Andrew Garner was tasked with reading and understanding the books in Jiaying's collection, but he activated a trap within a book and was sprayed with Terrigen Mist, causing him to undergo Terrigenesis and become a monstrous Inhuman with a desire to hunt down and destroy other Inhumans. Meanwhile, the Terrigen Crystals from the War against the Inhumans dissolved into the ocean, releasing Terrigen Mist which was absorbed into the ecosystem. Fish near the dissolution were turned into fish oil pills that were sold in stores and then distributed to the general public. Descendants of Inhumans who took the pills underwent Terrigenesis and emerged from cocoons with new extraordinary powers. Simultaneously, the Advanced Threat Containment Unit was founded to contain the newly-enhanced individuals. Special abilities Special abilities within Inhumans vary, if they possess any at all. An Inhuman's special abilities are determined by their Terrigenesis metamorphosis. Inhumans of Attilan Even without using the Terrigen Mist, many of the Attilan Inhumans have become fascinated with genetics and have selectively bred to enhance their physical qualities. Their average lifespan is 150 years, and an Inhuman adult in good physical condition who has not undergone Terrigenesis can possess strength, reaction time, speed, and/or endurance superior to the finest human specimens. Weaknesses Diseases: The Inhumans of Attilan have highly underdeveloped immune systems due to living in isolation for many generations. As such, they are vulnerable when/if they enter the human population as they are not used to pollution and have no exposure and/or immunity to certain diseases. Inhumans are also subject to certain diseases, among them Gral's disease, a hereditary disease that expresses extreme weakness in the affected individual. It is fatal if not caught in time. Inhumans For a full list of Inhumans, see here. Notes *Inhumans were once stated by Dal Damoc to be the product of Kree experiments on Homo antecessor, while Karnak stated that Inhumans were the product of manipulation of Homo neanderthalensis, and Medusa on early Homo sapiens. Category:Species